Personal Servant of A Cocky Bastard
by CrimsonRin
Summary: Len is son of a richest company in the world..his full name is Kagamine Len an anwhile our favorite girl is Sakura Rin,daughter of weird family and one day Rin decided to run away from her life..everything..until this arrogant-cocky-bastard found her and let her stay with him IF she become his Personal Servant
1. The Day I Run Away & Start this New Life

**a/n : Hey guys! I'm new here so go easy on me 'kay!? **

**NOOOOOO! Sadly i don't own Vocaloid! D;**

**Okay then? Shall we started? **

**Let's GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personal Servant of a Cocky Bastard **

**Summary : **Len is son of a richest company in the world..his full name is _Kagamine _Len an our favorite girl is Sakura Rin,daughter of a good-for-nothing stepmother/aunt and a abused-sexual-harassing-brutal-jerk-stepfather/unc le and one day Rin decided to run away from her life..everything..until this arrogant-cocky-bastard found her and let her stay with him IF she become his _personal _ ..wait..i forgot.._who is her real parents?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V**

Hey guys..if you wondering who am i then i am no one..just an ordinary girl and an average of your age.._i think.._i'm 12 years old..in 1st year of Hatsu Middle School

Actually..i'm not ordinary..well _I'M ORDINARY _but my family didn't ordinary.. i completely confused..my mother doesn't sound like she's _my mother _at all.. i forgot all the past i spend with her..and i hate her new boyfriend or soon to be husband that _jerk _fuyuri siiro

My Life is suck..

**End Of Rin P.O.V**

The blondy girl,rin go to the bathroom and take a fresh relaxing shower about 15 minutes

She change her clothes to a sailor 's just a usual sailor uniform..blue sailor suits,white stripped blue skirt,Only her bow is Orange because she love orange

'_i have to hurry before that bastard awake..' _thought rin as she wear her shoes grab her umbrella and run towards the school

It's indeed a relaxing morning..quite..birds are humming..even rin is humming some tone that she doesn't know.. weird right?

"RIN RIN!" the voice ring into her head

"Hi Miki!" smile rin

"rin..tell me what happen?" ask miki

"...about?" rin completely clueless

"i mean your Mom soon to be husband!" yelled miki at rin

"...ah that's.. actually i really don't like that guy..well because mom is completely a slacker..doesn't have a jobs and EVERYDAY! She were doing sex with different people" say rin to miki

"...Let that woman be! Why you're not staying with me!?" pout miki

"BECAUSE that bastard will beat me up _again _IF i run away from home" say rin

"he still abused you!? Even harassing you!? ' .THIS!" Yelled miki in anger

"s-sssshhh! Miki we're looked by many people!" hissed rin as miki cover her mouth

"s-sorry rin-rin!" say miki as she hug rin while rin struggle trying to get away but can't

She look at her watch..7.25

"WHAT!?...!HURRY MIKI! 5 MINUTES UNTIL THE BELL!" yelled rin panicked

"why're you panicking for? Besides in front of us ARE our school" say miki confused

"...when did we get here?" ask rin

"um..because i drag you while i hug you?" grin miki as rin smirked

"Great Job Miki" smirk rin as she toast with miki

"You're Welcome,Rin"

"i'm not saying thanks" said rin while showing her tounge

"..W-WHATEVER!" say miki in embarassment

RING RING RING RING

"SHIT THE BELL!" they yelled together

**Classroom**

"Ijuin Mikuo" absence the teacher,Kei-sensei

"here"

"Sukone Tei"

"here"

"Kurokawa Akane?"

"here"

"Sakura Rin"

Silence...

"Sakura Rin..SAKURA RI-"

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE !" yelled miki and rin together as they bow

"You're just in time..but perhaps don't let this happen again?" ask mrs kei as she fix her glasses

"yes *pant* miss" they say together while panting as they sit in the back

"They're late and they just yelled like that.." whisper the other student

"yea..they really don't show a respect..hey you can't get a long with them..because i hear their mom is a slut" they whispered together but..

BAM!

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-SAN AND KASANE-SAN LIKE THAT" yelled tei and mikuo

"..it's fine..really" smirk rin bitterly

"..rin" say miki sadly

"SILENCE! Perhaps can you all DON'T talk about others?" ask in her deadly aura

Silence...Awkward silence..

"Anyway we're starting the lesson NOW" smile evily

The student shivering and grab their books out so they can start the lesson without being roasted by

**Homeroom Teacher Time**

"STAND UP! GREETING!"say akane

"GOOD AFTERNOON MISS.." all the student said boredly

"Guys! We have a good news! Next week there's an aboard student test! Wherther you guys want to do it or not you guys have to do the test!" Say happily

The class groan..half happy half groaning

While Rin,Miki,Mikuo,and Tei eyes were sparkling

"Okay Class! So the aboard session school now is.. VOCALOID ACADEMY!" yelled ms yuni happily as the students now yelled happily

"YEA!" they yelled

**End of Homeroom**

**Rin P.O.V.**

The student were yelling..they're soooo stupid..the vocaloid academy is too hard to reach for..because they need a REALLY Smart brain to enter that school...

Then i'm curious..i open the school internet and browse vocaloid Academy..for the official site sure the language is not TOO Formal

**VOCALOID ACADEMY**

**LOCATION : YAMAGUCHI DISTRICT,TOKYO,JAPAN**

Vocaloid academy is own by the Kagamine Corp! They build this school since 1976 aandddddd now vocaloid academy is the most prestigious all over the world! To enter this school 1st you must have : MONEY..the fee is about 250 million yen and the dorm fee is 50 million yen **(rin : what the heck!? How am i supposed to rental the dorm!?)**2nd :

If you don't have money,YOUR BRAIN SHOULD WORK! You have to have a SUPER EXTREME SMART BRAIN!..and 3rd : if you don't have 2 of them..then

"Wow..the building is so big..everything of them mostly gold..hell this school is TOO cheap!" said rin shocked...her eyes widen.. well she think she can manage the dorm by rentaling a cheap apartement

**Next Day**

"Okay! So guys this is the student list that can go aboard to Vocaloid Academy!" yelled ms yuni happily as the student nervous

"Ijuin Mikuo,Sukone Tei,Kasane Miki,Sakura Rin..that's all!" smile to us

"EH!? WHY THEY DIDN'T CHOOSE ANOTHER PEOPLE!?" ask the other student madly

"because..they're too smart from a normal human..they're THE only 4 people who go to VOCALOID ACADEMY from this 800 student in school" smile as she gave the form to fill

**3 days later,Home**

"Shit...i need a parents sign for this.." muttered rin

She already fill it half

**Name : **SAKURA RIN

**Age : **12 YEARS OLD

**Birthday : **7 SEPTEMBER _XXXX_

**Grade : **1ST GRADE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL NOW 2ND GRADE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL (VOCALOID)

**Hobby : **SINGING,COOKING,AND DO SOME SPORTS

**Speciality : **CAN SING 3 OCTAVE,WON A COOKING AWARD IN HOKAIDO,AND CHAMPION OF THE FASTEST RUNNER IN SCHOOL

**Parents Sign : **

**(...) **

"haaaa..i can't think those bastard want to sign this"

"who's THOSE BASTARD,Brat?" ask the voice that ring to rin ears..make her shivered

"nothing..jiiro" say rin

"you must be refering to us right?" ask her so called mom,Yuuna

"...yea..so what!?" ask rin

_SLAP!  
_she slapped by her mom as her mom said

"we're not giving you those sign.." glared her mom as jiiro smirk

"yea..over our body IF you're want those sign" LAUGHED jiiro as rin clenched her hand

She hurried pack everything she need to her big bag

It's already 12 p.m. and they're already sleep.. she sneak to their room and grab about..100 Million and slipped it to her wallet

She go to the window and jumped out.. it's really nice that her apartement is in the 1st floor so she can run fast as she can

Earlier before that..she grab her doll and slipped it in the blanket so her parents don't know that she run away from home.. well her friend miki already move to tokyo yesterday and it's school holiday

Mikuo and Tei go together with a shinkansen

She go to the shinkansen station and press the tokyo button dirrection

She press it and then she arrived in tokyo

**Tokyo**

"wow..it's sure lively and it's night.." she thought

"hey ojou-chan..wanna come with us?" ask the gangster while smirking to her

She doesn't answer

"HEY! WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH US!?" yelled them as rin kick the leader crotch

"..no i don't have time to waisting it with you gu-"

KICK!

A kick sent to rin stomatch as she hurt in pain

"hee...you're weak" smirk the leader as they about start to kicking and punching rin suddenly..

KICK KICK KICK KICK!

In this instant all the gangster being knock down with a blond hair guy

"are you okay?" ask the guy about her age

"i'm..*cough* o..kay" she passed out after that..not knowing the boy carried her to his limo and said to the driver

"back to the home" smirk the boy as the driver nod

**The next morning**

"Ugh..where am i-"

"Oh so you're regain your conciouness back?" say a blondy WHICH rin don't know

"... um who are you?"

"me? I'm Len" smirk the blondy

Rin frown

"Um why did i ended here?"

"because you're attacked by the gangster last night AND you're fainted in MY ARMS last night" smirk len as rin flustered

"oh is that so? I appreciate your kindness,Len-san" smile rin creepy as len shivered

"anyway why're you out late in the night? It could be dangerous" said len

"..because i run away from home" rin simply said as len dumbfounded

3..2..1.. "YOU WHAT!? Why did you run away from home!?" ask len

"well you see..i'm a student from hatsu middle school and they're have an aboard school test..i pass that test BUT my mom who should BE my mom don't want to sign the form INSTEAD she agree with my SO CALLED MOM BOYFRIEND and slapped me..i go to their room grab some money they saved for play a casino and buy beer then run away from home..the end" smile rin proudly while len jaw dropped

"... what the hell? What do you mean by 'my mom who should BE my mom'?" ask len

"... well SHE is my MOM but SHE is doesn't look like my MOM at all..well most of mom are reliable but SHE just spent her day for drinking,play casino,and sex with different guy EVERYDAY" say rin while yawn

"... what kind of mom like that?" ask len

"..to be honest.. i EVEN doesn't remember a SINGLE memory that i've been with her..when i was 9..i lose ALL of my memory and none of the FLASHBACK being recalled to me" smile rin sadly

Len stared and suddenly his lips curve into a smirk and rin see this..and yea she feel SOMETHING bad's gonna happen

"hey..you said you're from HATSU MIDDLE SCHOOL right?"

Rin nod

"well i figured you CAN'T rental a 50 MILLION YEN dorm right?" smirk len even more as rin nod

" so what about it?" ask rin

"how about you stay with me-"

"CAN I!? JUST IN CHANCE YOU'RE VOCALOID ACADEMY STUDENT TOO!?" ask rin happily

"i..am.. _KAGAMINE _Len,little girl" smirk len as rin realize..

" you..you're son of the VOCALOID ACADEMY OWNER!" Yelled rin shocked

"i am..oh you can stay here IF.."

"if?" ask rin

"IF you become MY personal SERVANT" smirk len as rin jaws dropped

"What the fuck? Being your personal servant? And what can i do TO BE your personal servant?" ask rin

"Simple..just do what i said and what i want..no body harming" smirk len as he hands up his 2 hands

"...okay..but promise..NO body harming" said rin while her hands created an x

"Deal..from now on..you're my servant..what's your name?" ask len

"Sakura Rin"

"Sakura Rin..do you promise me by out oath that you would NEVER betrayed me?"

"yes i promise..my lord"

"do you promise to be by my side from now on and forever?" ask len

"...I am"

"do you promise that you'll DO as i said?" ask len smirking

"...I am,my lord.. i promise to do that as your personal servant" Smile rin while she hold her laugh

"why are you laughing?" ask len

"BECAUSE! This is like a knight requirtment" giggle rin

While len smirk

"good..so now hurry and eat this poridge and there's your uniform..and i bought a new clothes for you in that closet..if you open your door it'll be my room..your duty is to WAKE ME UP EVERY MORNING we go to school.." smirk len

"...i know i know...now will you let me eat the poridge first,my lord?" ask rin with a playfull tone

"allow me to feed you" smirk len

While rin blushed

"..okay if you insist,master" smile rin as len feed rin

**How's that? **

**NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT FLAMES! **

**Anyway guys! Please R&R we'll meet in the next chapter ^^ bye!**


	2. Starting from now you're Kagamine!

**a/n : HI GUYS! We meet again \(o)/**

**I'm sorry the last chapter is SHORT SHORT SHORT SHORT! But i swear i'll MAKE a LONGGGG chapter and an Arrogant Len from now on ^^ anyway sadly..I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS OR THE OTHER SONGS I MENTION HERE! ^^ oh and thanks for the advice + review,Piyototo ^^ soooo...let's get started? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personal Servant of a Cocky Bastard **

**Summary : **Len is son of a richest company in the world..his full name is _Kagamine _Len an our favorite girl is Sakura Rin,daughter of a good-for-nothing stepmother/aunt and a abused-sexual-harassing-brutal-jerk-stepfather/unc le and one day Rin decided to run away from her life..everything..until this arrogant-cocky-bastard found her and let her stay with him IF she become his _personal _ ..wait..i forgot.._who is her real parents?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**STARTING FROM NOW YOU'RE KAGAMINE!**

**Rin P.O.V.**

...it's morning huh?

I glanced at the alarm clock..it's still 7 a.m.

But why the heck did..about 8 maids in front of me smiling like an idiot!?

**End of Rin P.O.V.**

"Rin-sama! You've wake up!" smile the 1st maid

"um..why are you all here in my room?" ask rin curiously

"Well Rin-sama is now Len-sama personal servant right? In Kagamine family,personal servant means no ordinary or should we said it means you're Len-sama Personal Friend in home or in anywhere" smile the 2nd maid

"so that's mean..i'm a part from THIS FRIGGIN' BIGGG family!?" ask rin shocked

"yes you're,rin-sama" smile the 5th maid

"and we've been order to..bath you,change your clothes,comb your hair,and give you a tour" smile the 4th maid creepily as rin shivered and..

"NOOO! I CAN BATH MYSELF! NOOOO DON'T LOOK! IS EMBARASSING!" yelled rin in the big bathroom but..the maid just keep smiling and laughing BECAUSE they enjoy to tease rin

After they done..

"... *SIGH* finally.." said rin

"Rin-sama! Let me comb your hair" smile the 3rd maid

"er..okay" smile rin exhausted

The 3rd maid comb rin hair first..then braided her half hair then ponytail it..but the rest of her hair is let down.. **(a/n : Rin hair is about her back..not too short/not too long or it's a PERFECT length of hair ^^..the hair style is asuna in Sword Art Online style) **

"wow..you're great! Thanks" smile rin while the 3rd maid smile back

"Rin-sama! Let me put on your uniform" smile the 6th and 7th maid

They put rin uniform.. it's a white shirt,black blazzer with red line on it,Big red Bow,black and red checkered skirt,with star badge on her blazzer

"it's CUTE!" said all the maid when rin look at herself in the mirror..she thought _'something is..missing' _thought rin as she grabbed her orange watch and it's perfect

"Yosh! It's perfect *smile* thank you minna-san" smile rin while the maids just give a thumb up

"Rin-sama..it's about time to wake Len-sama up..since the school start 38 minutes from now" smile the 1st maid as rin go outside her room..and right it's len room with len sleeping in the BIG KINGSIZE YELLOW BED..all his stuff is YELLOW and many banana sticker on it..

'_so he's a banana fan?' _thought rin while giggling

She go near len..the maids were already go down stair..she realize that her room FULL of orange because she loved orange..

"Len-sama! Wake up! Lennnn-sama~!" said rin while she move his body

"nn..5 more minutes" said len while rin take his blanket..open the curtain and..for a final touch

"hmm..the alarm clock supposed to ring 2 minutes from now" smile rin evily as she grab the alarm clock and put it RIGHT beside len ear

And about 5 second left..

"...5...4...3...2...1.." RINGGGGG RINGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGG!

"W-WHAT!? FIRE!? THERE'S A FIRE!?" yelled len while rin laughing uncontrolably

"Len-sama..you're so..Funny!" laughed rin while len twitch in annoyment

"drop the –sama,rin" said len

"...i thought I'M your personal SERVANT so shouldn't i call you with a –sama?" ask rin

"..i thought you already hear from the maids that the personal servant is DIFFERENT" smirk len while rin blushed

"... oh.. so it's true" murmured rin

"hmm..it's true what?" ask len smirking while blocking her to the wall

"l-len..w-what're you doing?" ask rin blushing

Len start to lick her neck until..

_BAM! _

"GYA! LEN HENTAI!" punch rin while len touched his poor hurt tummy

"Dummy! You don't have to yell and punch me! My ears gonna bleed AND what if i die because of that punch!?" yelled len while rin pout

"sorry,len..it's just..i suprised for your sudden action" blushed rin while len smirk back again

"well it's okay..no lady can refuse a _gentleman,rich,and handsome _like me" smirk len

"..the nerve" rin rolled her eyes

"well i'm going to change um.. flower" smirk len

Rin go outside his room without waiting

"..flower? wait..why he called me flower?" murmured rin outside his room

3

.

.

"um..why it's so familiar?"

2

.

.

"... flower..means..WAIT!? i wear..flower today.."

1

.

.

"...don't tell me..THAT GUY!"

0...

"LEN YOU,HENTAI!" yelled rin as len father chocked when he drink his tea in the dining room

"...len personal servant huh? She sure is nice for len playmate,dear" smile len mom as she see rin and len teasing each other

".. of course,Gumi-san" smile gumi's husband,gumiya

"ah..but it's really a shame that len only think of her just his personal servant/best friend..i was hoping for more like that!" said gumi to her husband gumiya while gumiya sweat dropped

"Mom..dad..ohayo" said len while rin have NO idea to call them

"Rin dear..call us mom and dad too" smile gumi and gumiya

"..um..okay mom..dad..ohayo" smile rin while the others smile to see her

"Yosh! From now on Rin's a part of our family so nowww you're _Kagamine _Rin!" smile gumi excitedly while rin sweat dropped

"W-WHAT!? But..is that okay?" ask rin

"hmm? What do you mean,rin-chan?" ask gumi innocently

"i mean..i'm just a person you met yesterday..i'm a daughter of parents who i don't know and..i'm already a part of this family? Even if i am a poor dirty rat street?" ask rin sweat dropped while the others silence

"... you'll always be our family rin..even if we're not met you yesterday..and we met you tomorrow you're our family" smile gumi

While rin shocked and smile

"Thank you,_mom.._this's the first time to think that..i really have a _mom_" smile rin while gumi hug her

Len and gumiya just stared at the girls while whispered

"...girls sure like soap opera" said gumiya

"yea i know" said len while the girls glared at them and they COMPLETELY shut up

"anyway rin-chan,len-chan let's eat breakfast first~!" sang gumi

They seat next each other and eat the delicious lasagna with a milk as their beverage

"Oh And flower,today is your introducing self right?" smirk len

"...WHAT!? wasn't it still the etrance day!?" ask rin while chocking

Len frown "you know it wasn't,baka you're already in your school about 4 months so it ISN'T an etrance day" say len

"urgh! I hate introducing self!" claim rin

"Len-sama..it's about time to leave.." say the driver

"oh okay..let's go,flower" smirk len

"Don't call me that!" yelled rin furiously

**School**

"Guys! We have a new student in our class today" smile the sensei

Rin,miki,tei,and mikuo came in..and it's perfect! Miku had alll her eyes on mikuo,tei have akaito eyes since she came..and miki have piko eyes all around her

"My name is Sukone Tei.. nice to know u" smile tei

"I'm Ijuin Mikuo..nice to meet you guys" said mikuo

"i'm Miki! Yoroshiku!" that made piko blushed

"...*stared by her friends* *sighing* fine.. i'm Sa-i mean _Kagamine _Rin" said rin irriated while len smirking all her new friends speechless and leave dumbfounded

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _KAGAMINE _RIN!?" yelled them all while len chuckled

"it means that she's my _long lost sister_" said len while smirking and rin blushed

"I'm not your long lost sis-mmmpphhh!" yelled rin while len cover her mouth

"_remember you have to do what i said,sweet sister" _smirk len while whispered to rin

"urgh..yes i'm his long lost sister..ooh goody..is good to be _home_" said rin sarsatically while rolling her eyes..len smirks appear once more and rin found them irriated

'_you're gonna regret this,len' _thought rin while a vein popped in her head

**Lunch Time**

"LENNNNN! WHAT WAS THIS MORNING FOR!?" yelled rin while len smirking as ever

"Rin-Rin! Don't tell me that you're really _kagamine _long lost daughter!?" ask miki

"NO I'M NOT! I'M JUST HIS PERSONAL SERVANT!" yelled rin while mikuo,tei,and miki sweat dropped

"... it's not personal servant..she's MY friend..and MY sister..NOW!" said len

"... len" said rin

"anyway Rin,how the heck that you can ESCAPE from your dreadful mother and fa-" ask miki

"THEY'RE NOT MY FATHER AND MOTHER!" cut rin while miki look at her in shocked

"...they're not.. my father and mother..i don't even know them! I just have a memories with them when i was 9 years old! HECK! She didn't even like anyway Rin,how the heck that you can ESCAPE from your dreadful mother and fa-" ask miki

"THEY'RE NOT MY FATHER AND MOTHER!" cut rin while miki look at her in shocked

"...they're not.. my father and mother..i don't even know them! I just have a memories with them when i was 9 years old! HECK! She didn't even like _my mother _at all!" Yelled rin while miki hug her

"sorry rin..i'm sorry..sorry" hug miki even tighter..finally..rin tears roll down freely..while len completely shut up and not saying anything

**Rin P.O.V.**

I Cry..i cry on my friends shoulder..and it feels..FRIGGIN' GOOD! It's the first time i cry! But..len just stared at me..he not saying anything and his face were all guilty..he look away every time i look at him..

In the limo too..he just look outside the window..completely ignore my presence..is like..there's nobody else besides him

**End Of Rin P.O.V.**

"why's that len ignore me? Geez he's really a weirdo" murmured rin

"Who's a weirdo?" that voice rang into rin ears

"L-Len!"

"..i'm not a weirdo,baka hana" said Len

"..i know you're not..sorry..i just..don't know anymore,you completely ignore me and my presence..is just like..i'm not here" said rin

"... sorry okay?"

Rin shocked..did just..KAGAMINE LEN apologize to her!?  
"Tell me" said len

"Eh?" that words snap rin thought

"Tell me..what happen to you,your parents,who are you,and what are you before you met me?" ask len

'_he serious' _thought rin

"...okay.." with that word..len feel a little more relieved

"i will tell you..my story,Kagamine Len" smile rin sadly

'_i've a bad feeling about this' _thought len shivered

**WAAAAA! SORRY IT'S CLIFF HANGER! You hate me? Please don't! I promise the next chapter WILL be more fun! ^^ **


End file.
